Love? Like? Lust? Or Hate?
by BuTeRfLy
Summary: Ok, Lily/James fic. Not much Romance in beginning! Please READ! NO FLAMING. Review! *CHP 4 UPLOADED!*
1. Mash Potatoes.

Love? Like? Lust? Or Hate?  
  
By: B*u*T*t*E*r*F*l*Y  
  


A/N: This is a Lily/James fic! Please no Flaming and Please Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter One  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_*Sigh* I can't believe I even came here. I don't fit in and everyone hates me. Especially that Potter boy and his gang. They all call me names and pull pranks on me. I hate them all._ Lily Evans thought to herself. She sat in the Great Hall looking out the window. She hadn't touched her food. She wished she could go home.  
  
"Hey carrot top!" Lily turned her head to see something white heading toward her face. When it hit her, she realized what it was.  
  
Mash Potatoes!  
  
Lily turned to see who threw it and she noticed that it was Sirius Black. He was laughing hard. Infact, everyone was laughing hard at her. Except James Potter but that was because he was reading a book and hadn't noticed.  
  
She got up from the table, her face covered in mash potatoes and she ran out of the Great Hall and out the main doors.  
  
She ran onto the Hogwarts long and ran to the edge of the lake where she walked into the water till it was up to her knees. She looked at her reflection and began to cry.  
  
Her face was covered in mash potatoes and her hair fell limp around her face with bits of mash potatoe in it too.  
  
She stuck her hands into the cool water and washed her face.  
  
_*At least I have Isabella*_ She thought. Isabella is the unicorn foul she had found in the forest. She kept her hidded in an invisible shack she made.  
  
Lily dove into the cool water to the other side of the pool. The water was icy cool making every feeling in her body vanish. When she reached the surface she walked slowly out of the water. Her robes sagged down as she walked over and pulled her wand out.  
  
"Revealioso." She said. A small shack appeared and she walked inside.  
  
"Hello Isabella!" Lily said. The golden Unicorn walked over to her and bowed its head, showing her the small horn thay was forming.  
  
"Oh! Your getting your horn! Thats wonderful!" Lily said. Suddenly she thought she heard the door open. She turned around but the door was closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter Two  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter stood under his invisibility cloak watching Lily.   
  
*_She must feel miserable*_ He thought. His stupid friend Sirius had threw mash potatoes at her and she was humiliated. James tried not to notice, so she would know he had nothing to do with what happened. But eather way..she was humiliated.  
  
James walked out of the shack and back into Hogwarts, ready to yell at Sirius.  
  
Sirius hated Lily. She had embaressed him while he was trying on the Sorting hat in there first year and now it was there third year and he was detimened to humiliate her every chance he got.  
  
James was actually beginning to like her.  
  
"Sirius!" James said angrily as he walked into the common room.  
  
"Hey! Did you see what I did to carrot top?" Sirius asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes! It was horrible. She was humiliated. Do you even TRY to put yourself in her postition?" James asked.  
  
Sirius was taken aback. Then he grinned.  
  
"You LIKE her!" Sirius said. James grew red.  
  
"Do not! You just got some mash potatoes on my book!" James said. He turned around and saw Lily on the stairs to the girls dorm looking at it. Then she ran upstairs.  
  
James sighed and walked up the boys dorm.  
  
*_How am I ever going to be able to admit this? I can't hide it forever!*  
  
_A/N: It may be short, it may have errors it may have bad grammer, the plot may be bad but if thats what u think..go ahead and review just don't tell me that. Send me a private e-mail after you review and tell me what you think is wrong. I can re-do this story you know!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters, I own the Unicorn, I own the plot, the bad grammer and the title.  
  



	2. The new Lily

Love? Like? Lust? Or Hate?  
  
By: B*u*T*t*E*r*F*l*Y  
  


A/N: Heres Part 2! Wow I love all the reviews i'm getting. Thankx 2 all the loyal viewers!  
  
Disclaimer: the Characters except Sophia and Isabella are mine! ((You'll find out who Sophia is!))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Lily listened to the hurtful remark.   
  
*_Sirius Black! I hate him! No one likes me here! No one helps me here! I hate it here I hate Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and...James Potter. Wait..why do I hate James Potter again? Oh ya because hes friends with Sirius Black.* _Lily Evans thought.   
  
She opened the door to her dorm and stuffed her head into a pillow. Even though her clothes were sopping wet and she was ruining her bed she didn't care.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Sophia asked. Sophia was Lily's only friend. "Did you see Isabella?" She was also the only one who knew about Isabella.  
  
Lily nodded then choked on another sob.  
  
"Did you see what happened in the cafeteria?" Lily asked. Sophia just looked out the window.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
".....yes..."  
  
"Ohhh no.." Lily moaned. Sophia had seen the whole thing. The school had seen the whole thing! "I'm gonna be teased endlessly!"  
  
"Hey Lil, don't worry!" Sophia cooed. "Everthing will turnout fine!"  
  
Lily looked up with blotchy eyes then sobbed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James threw his invisibility cloak down on the bed.  
  
_*Sirius is being such a jerk! Why exactly am I his friend anyway? Oh yea..Hes the only guy who can get me to laugh. But he was really mean today. That wasn't a nice thing to do. I'm sure this is one of the many that are gonna come along but she must feel horrible and I can't do anything about it. Or can I?*  
  
_"Oh Merlin! Why is this happening? Is this love?"  
  
"Is what love?" Remus appeared in the doorway chewing on an apple.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Glad to see you remembered my name!"  
  
"Nooo your good at potions!"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
There was a long pause as if Remus wasn't exacrly sure he had heard rite.  
  
_*James Potter, one of my best friends has never asked me for help. Something is going on here.*  
  
_Remus sat on the bed and looked closely at his friend. James was on his knees his hands together and he was looking at Remus eagerly.  
  
"Ok what do you need?"  
  
"Help with love."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"..Yes..."  
  
"James you can have any girl in the school and your asking me for help?"  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"Make me a love potion. Or a truth potion." I need to find out if I'm not fooling myself. Give me a truth potion and ask me who I love. I'm not exactly sure what my heart is feeling."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 5  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lil, you have to go to school!" Sophia said to her friend who was still under the covers.  
  
"Everyone is going to laugh at me!"  
  
"Lily..."  
  
"Oh fine! But i'm not gonna enjoy it!"  
  
"Who would?"  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"How about if I give you a make over? That way at least you'll look nice!" Sophia looked at Lily and Lily looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
_*She has a point. At least i'll look good and they won't be able to make fun of that.*  
  
_"Why not." Lily said. She plopped down next to Sophia. Sophia grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her into the bathroom. What Sophia did to Lily amazed her.  
  
First she washed her hair and set it in curlers. She pulled Lily's robes out and unwrinkled them. She pulled the robes over Lilys head and then added makeup which was more then what Lily asked for. She added some light pink lip gloss to Lily's lips and gave a green tint around her eyes which she said pulled out her magnificent eyes and hair. After that she pulled the hot curlers out of her hair. Lily's long red hair tumbled down her shoulders and loose wavey curls.   
  
"Oh Merlin! I look..look..look-"  
  
"Wonderful!" Sohpia filled in.  
  
"I can't go out like this!" Lily said.  
  
"Yes you can! I go out looking like that almost everyday!" Sophia said.  
  
"But I'm not you!"  
  
"Your gonna be for a day!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 6  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Today i'm gonna give you the potion. Right after school. OK?" Remus asked James during breakfeast.  
  
"Yea sure." James nodded.  
  
"What potion?" Sirius asked. James looked at him.  
  
"Just something. A project me and Remus are working on."  
  
"Oh. Sounds boring."  
  
*_If he only knew*  
  
_"Hey. Who is that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Who?" James and Remus asked at the same time.  
  
"That redhead over there." Sirius pointed.  
  
"Woohoo. Shes pretty." Remus said.  
  
"Probably new. There aint a girl Sirius Black doesn't know." Sirius stood up and walked over to the redhead.  
  
"Hi I'm Sirius Black and you are?"  
  
The girl froze.  
  
A/N: Cliff Hanger!!!!!! I know it suxs so far right? Please review!!!!! NO FLAME  
  



	3. Truth Potion

Love? Like? Lust? Or Hate?  
  
By: B*u*T*t*E*r*F*l*Y  
  


A/N: Ok, I love all the reviews i'm getting! Seriously this is like the best! Do you really like this series? Wow, i thought I sucked..hehhe well just read the story. Review.No Flame!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Sophia, Isabella, the name, title, plot and whatever else seems out of the ordinary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 7  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well? Who are you?" Sirius Black asked the red head. Her whole body froze.  
  
_*Oh Merlin. Sirius Black is asking who I am. If he finds out then..then the rumours and jokes would be endless..thank Merlin I have no classes with him..*  
  
_"Isabella" Lily said. She always loved that name. Sophia next to her tensed up.  
  
"Why hello Isabella. Theese are my friends James Potter, Remus Lupin and oh well thats just Peter."  
  
They all muttered hello. James and Remus were talking and Peter was eating so they didn't care about 'Isabella'  
  
Sophia finally spoke up. "Well we have to go to the Library. Um..Erm..'Isabella' is new here." She gave him a smile and dragged Lily away.  
  
"Lily!" She said in a harsh whisper. "You fooled Sirius Black. YOu don't look like yourself. You might even fool the teachers. Lily you..you..." She threw up her hands.  
"We have to re-do this!"  
  
"Look, its just for today. I'll be Isabella..for today then tommorow we'll say she had to go..or something."  
  
_*Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Ohhh if anyone finds out..i'm dust..toast...dead!*  
  
_"Oh fine! But only today!" Sophia warned.  
  
Lily walked out of the library and to Transfiguration. Peole smiled and did double takes when they saw her. Some asked her name and she clearly said 'Isabella'  
Many people were content with that others asked if she was new. She just said she would be leaving soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 8  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you see that girl? Isabella? She totally loves me!" Sirius said after classes that day. He was following James and Remus down to the student potion area.  
  
"I don't know. She looked a little familar to me." Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh bugger. I know about every girl in thi school and she is NEW!" Sirius said.  
  
"Did you get the ostrich feather?" James asked.  
  
" I don't know, she looked a little familar to me," Remus said.  
  
"Hey, who are you to talk? You hardly remember when you have to leave for the Nurses."  
  
"You know about me?" Remus asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes I know your a werewolf!" Sirius.  
  
"Did you get the ostrich feather? Remus?" James asked trying to interupt the conversation.  
  
"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT I AM A WEREWOLF?!"   
  
"WE FOLLOWED YOU! WE FOLLOWED THE STAR CHARTS!"  
  
"WE?"  
  
"DID YOU GET THE OSTRICH FEATHER REMUS?!" James roared. There was a silence.  
  
"What? Oh sorry James, yea I got the feather." Remus said.  
  
"Good, now Sirius?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go back to the dorm."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"GO"  
  
"Ahh fine."  
  
"Good, now Remus?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Come with me."  
  
Remus sighed and followed James.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter9  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, I'm Isabella."  
  
_*God am I ever sick of those three words. I've been saying them all day. Do I look that diffrent?*  
  
_"Hey, Isabella! Remember me?" Lily turned to see Sirius Black heading toward her.  
  
"Yes, your Sirius Black." Lily said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yep, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come with me to Hogsmeade. I was just leaving to have a butterbeer."  
  
Lily didn't know what to say.  
  
"But todays not a Hogsmeade day." Lily said.  
  
"I sneak out. I have friends in high places. My best friend has an invisibility cloak we could use and I know all the secrect passageways outta here and into Hogsmeade. Plus I got some cash."  
  
"You mean to sneak out?"  
  
"Yea. Wanna come?"  
  
*_My mother always told me to follow my gut instinct..but this time..i can interpret what its telling me.*  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 10  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All we need to do is add the unicorn hair and we'll find out who you love." Remus said. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yep I'm positive." James said. He had been having long feelings for Lily Evans since he saw her. He wanted to be sure theese feelings weren't just for her looks.  
  
Remus added the unicorn hair.  
  
"Alright now all we need to do is wet for a while. What did you want me to ask you again?" Remus asked.  
  
James sighed. "Who I have a crush on. I want to make sure I don't like this girl just for her looks." James explained.  
  
Remus looked thoughtful.  
  
"Thats a good idea you know. I mean you wouldn't want to break her heart. Her friend Sophia told me her parents died last year."  
  
"They did?" James asked.  
  
"Yep. Oh the potions finished." Remus grabbed a small dropper and walked toward James.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Remus dropped a drop of the potion on James' tounge.  
  
"James, who do you love?"  
  
"L-Lily E-Evans"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 11  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So hows your butterbeer?" Sirius asked Lily.  
  
"Delicious thanks." Lily replied. So far so good. They were sitting in corner in the back so no one would notice them.  
  
"So Isabella where do you want to go after this place?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I thought we were gonna go back to school after this." Lily said.  
  
_*I should have remembered he was a woman wanter. But we're only thirteen what could he do?*  
  
_"Do you want to go to the shriecking shack?" Sirius asked.  
  
_*What could we possible do there? Spook ourselves out? Yea thats fun*  
  
_"What would we do?"  
  
_*Do I even want to know?*  
  
_"I dunno. We could talk." Sirius said.  
  
"Erm..I guess thats OK." Lily said.  
  
"Come on then."  
  
_*Gee, he seems anxious*  
  
_Sirius grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of _Three Broomsticks. _ and pulled her into the Shriecking Shack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: *Sigh* the worst thing happen to me. I dislocated my shoulder and ripped the soft tissue around it. Thats why this wasn't out sooner. Typing with your left arm is not easy since i'm a righty. Well I probably won't get the next one out in a hurry. I have school, Science Fair, Skating Trip and alotta things coming up this January and New Year. Well how was everybodys Christmas? Or maybe you celebrated Chanakuh. Was that spelled right? Or maybe you celebrated Kwanza? Well no matter what you celebrated I hope you had a good time. I got alot of things I wanted. A webcamer, a scanner, clothes stuff like that. Well I have a bunch of things to say to people here.  
  
Cassandra Claire- You inspire me! Your stories are soo long and yet so perfect! How do you do it???   
  
Sicilianangel19- Francine, I love your stories. There like the best! They may be short but everytime there interesting! Gotta get your next story out!  
  
Mena Baines- I absolutely, positively LOVE your stories on your website. I understand your really busy so I won't pressure you to get your next story out but I love them when I do read them.  
  


Merry Christmas!  
Happy New Year  
Happy writing!  


_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_

Wait I have a Christmas gift for you good readers!  


  
Harry: Guys! Get over here!  
  
Hermione: We're here!  
  
Lily: Harry hunney I know I'm normally dead but we did this as a favor to B*u*T*t*E*r*F*l*y  
  
James: Yes, son.  
  
Harry: Great!  
  
Draco: I don't see whats so great about it.  
  
Ron: Whats 'It'?  
  
Draco: Potters Parents are here.  
  
Ron: Harry they are? Wow! I wanna meet them!  
  
Lily: I'm Harry's mother Lily. You must be Ron. I've watched you and Harry from..well..up there!  
  
James: And you must be the lovely Hermione  I've seen you an Harry..um..together.  
  
Hermione: *Gasp* You saw...everything?  
  
Harry: You spy!  
  
James: *laughs* not Everything.  
  
Draco: This is very touching but I would like to get it over with...?  
  
Ron: Get what over with?  
  
Harry: Ron? Remember?  
  
Ron: Oh yea...  
  
Draco: Oh little Ron finally got a clue?  
  
James: Young man, we don't need that.  
  
Draco:   
  
Lily: Now gentlemen we must get this over with.  
  
Hermione: Yes..Mrs. Potter..your right..we need to get this over with.  
  
Harry: Ok on three...one...two...uh...? Oh yea Three!  
  
Everyone: Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Lost in Thought

Love? Like? Lust? Or Hate?  
  


A/N: I know its been a long time since I wrote this story again! I feel so horrible. This is what happened: I deleted my screenname and then tried getting on my ff.n account but couldn't. So I left it alone and thought FF.N deleted my account but then the other day i see my name on someone's favorite list and I recovered my screenname and account! Here I am. Ready to write. Please R/R! No flames!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 12  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_"L-Lily E-Evans"_  
  
Remus stared at James. He was right. He really did love this girl. Remus smiled at James.  
  
"You love her!" Remus said. James smiled at him.  
  
"I do!" He exclaimed. James started celebrating when Remus stopped him.  
  
"There is one problem." He said to James. James cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What could possibly be wrong now?" He asked.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 13  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out of Three Broomsticks. Lily swore.  
  
"OW. That hurt." She said, rubbing her elbow. Sirius continued to pull her into the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled. Lily watched as he opened up a window and beckoned Lily in.  
  
"Are you sure it safe?" She asked, as her pant leg got stuck on a rusty nail.  
  
"Posistive. Been here loads of times." He said as he heaved himself in. She stood up and followed him down a long passage way.  
  
After a series of twists and turns they made into a room which was very dusty, and very fallen apart.  
  
"Well, take a load off your feet." He said and sat down. Lily sat down next to him looking around.  
  
"It doesn't seem ver-" She was cut off. As she turned to face him, he kissed her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 14  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James stared back at Remus. He was right. _What was he going to do about his love for Lily?  
  
_James sat down in a large chair.  
  
"Maybe, I'll tell her tonight." He mumbled to himself.   
  
"Maybe you should." Remus said.  
  
"But she hates me!" James said throwing his hands about.  
  
"Well, first try to settle things." Remus said. James sat back in his chair in thought.  
  
"Yea. Maybe I should." James murmered.  
  
"Then become friends." Remus went on.  
  
"Become friends." James repeated nodding his head.  
  
"Get her to like you" Remus said, now walking around the room.  
  
"Get her to like me" James repeated, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Kiss her."   
  
"Kiss her."  
  
"Go out with her."  
  
"Go out with her."  
  
"Propose"  
  
"Propose"  
  
"Marry her"  
  
"Marry her"  
  
"Have a kid"  
  
"Have a kid."  
  
"Declare Sirius as godfather"  
  
"Declare Sirius as godfather."  
  
"Grow old together"  
  
"Grow old together."  
  
Remus chuckled as his friend.  
  
"Remus! Thats a great plan." James said. He jumped and ran out of the room. Leaving Remus in the dust.  
  
Remus sighed and sat in the chair.  
  
"If he only knew."  
  
  
A/N: I know, short, bad grammer. Please review! I could always use more! :-)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
